Chi Con
Location Strangely, Chi Con is in the huge northern area unknown to all but the people already there and to Xentrica. They are fortunately sitting on large amounts of gold, silver, iron, zink, wood, water, and other resources, Resources Of all the countries, Chi Con is the richest with $1,000,000 dollars made by the population a day. Mints make up to $10,000 dollars a week. The average person makes $100 a day. Bottles of zink are worth $5. Crystals A crystal called Asmsy is worth $100 dollars. Conions A type of coin worth 20 Dollors. Cities The 3 biggest cities have their population listed, while others do not. Con As Chi Con's Capital, Con holds Chi Con's government. The city has a population of 5,000 people. Chi An extremely large metropolis, Chi holds 7,000 people in residence. Skyscrapers are scattered all around the coasts of the part of the Chi gulf (Equivalent to the Gulf of California) that is next to the city, as well as beaches and parks. Amusement parks and zoos are the city's main tourist attractions. Cor A very small country located in the middle of Chi Con. It is home to one of the countries bigest metal reserves. Cor's population is 476,042 citezens. Also, hunting is prohibited in Cor. But saddly, hunting is a popular sport in Cor. XI Medium Fra Small Chira The most popular tourist attractions occupy locations in the beaches of Chira, which is in an area equivalent to Earth's Florida. Hotels and business ventures, as well as suburban territories and agricultural primaries dominate the landscape, holding 6,000 people in residence. Chira also holds the tallest skyscraper on Planet Fanon, the CC Ultima. Carae A large city with mostly suburban residence, Carae is mostly known for its great hospitals and nursing homes. Ria Ria is pouplar for its fresh water rivers. Xia Medium Sas Big Xas Big Yayia Big Hiara Big Biaya Big Chra Big Weii Big Deai Big Delehei Small Villa Small Rialla Small Yellla Small Yora Medium Military Chi Con's military is the second most powerful. Also, their navy is the most powerful. Their airforce is weak, though. Their infantry are also weak. The country relies on tanks and battlecruisers considerably. They are known to utilize ninjas, samurai, toxin troops, and other military specialists to aid in battle. Blue Caps THe BLue Caps are da facto, the top of the cream. The best soldiers of the Fanon Americas. There some of the best soldiers on Fanon. Only 15 are made Bleu Caps every year, and every year, atleast 10 Blue Caps die. There the best of Chi Con. Weapons Chi Con's weaponry consists mainly of water- and land-based nuclear warhead launchers, lasers, swords, spears, and tranquilizers. Scud missiles Scud missiles are a type of long-range surface-to-surface guided missile able to be fired from a mobile launcher. Nuke A typical nuclear warhead used in battles that involve large scores of soldiers. MM2 Rifle Mark 2 A rifle upgraded to shoot 200 rounds a second, 5 grenades in 5 minutes, and a knife for hand to hand. Bayonet A rifle that shoots 6 rounds in 5 minutes, hand to hand. M8 44 Apache An Apache that can shoot 6 missiles before reloading and has 7000 bullets. Shoots 100 a minute. M4 12 BOMBER VZ 1245 A bomber with 4 machine guns and 300 bullets, shoots 10 bullets a minute and has 40 small bombs. Avatar A supertank that fires a white beam of light that vaporizes anything weak it touches. Redeemer A huge walker that shoots a laser that can destroy a church in 1 blast. Obelisk A turret that fires 2 missiles. SAM A turret that is AA, has 6 missiles that cna shoot anythign down wiht conrecation fire. Can reload in 20 seconds. 224 VZ 1 VZ 67 12 RANGER A tank that fires a laser, much like the Avatar but weaker, and more durable. 22 VX GRENADE A grenade that can destroy half a church in 1 blast. Diver Gun Rifle that shoots bubbles with tons of Toxin inside that instantly kills whoever is enar it when it pops. Dove 444 A rifle that shoots 40 bullets a minute, and has 4 knives for Hand-To-Hand. Dischuif Apache that shoots 4 lasers. Real life location North America (United States and Mexico). Population Over 1,000,006,000 people and counting. 35% are in the army. Evil or Good They are neutral, they attack weaker countries for room for the "better and more needy" bigger countries. They also defend the weak but large countries. They fight for the side of good in wars though. Government The government is run by a dictator, who is currently Corai. The type of government used is a constitutional military dictatorship. Leader There leader is Corai, the dictator. He is partly cyborg because he has a robotic arm to replace one that was lost. Trivia *It is a parody of North America. *It is a slight parody of China because of its population. *Their leader, Corai, killed Isa to stop a war of nukes against Isakii and Chicong. Up and down sides Up *It has a lot of gold. *It has alot of wood. Down *It has little stone. *It has little freshwater. Flag *There flag consits of a flag much like The USA's in real life, one large red star, stripes of blue, and a box of yellow the star is in. Pictures File:Soldiers.jpg|A basic group of Chi Con soldiers. File:Marines.jpg|A Chi Con Soldier in Snow Gear. File:Boeing-ids-b-1-lancer.jpg|A bomber of Chi Con. File:Soldier.jpg|A Chi Con soldier aiming his gun. File:Marching.jpg|A group of Chi Con soldiers marching. File:Bxp45973.jpg|A soldier Category:Secret Countrys Category:Dicatorships Category:Countries Category:Neutral Countries Category:Top 5 Countries Category:Superpowers